


From Cain To Abel

by Thmis_and_Rox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Archangel Castiel, Archangel Dean, Dark Sam, Dean-ile, Denial, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggs, Except for Metatron, Fluff, Flying, Graphic Torture, Happy Endings For Everyone, Horrible crap then Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can dig Evis, I fell in love with my own character, I swear it happens, It's so warm and cozy, Kids, Like so dark, M/M, Nesting, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam gets so dark, Sorry Not Sorry, Still not sorry, Sub Dean, Telepathic Bond, This will be long, What did I do to my baby, Wings, dean with wings, metatron is a dick, so much sass, so not sorry, soul bonding, this is funny I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thmis_and_Rox/pseuds/Thmis_and_Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Metatron stabbed Dean, God realized that he made a mistake with Cain and abel, so he a couple things. Instead of Dean becoming a demon he becomes a Archangel. But, he still has to fight his new instinct and a accidental soul bound with Castiel. And for the sake the world being balanced, Sam gets the mark of Cain. So while Dean deals with his wings, Sam has restarted his quest of closing hell, no matter the consequences.<br/>So basicly this is a AU of season 10, and after all the crap with sam, and  Dean realises that there is a price to Soul bonding with Castiel. </p><p>I will also write a explicit form of this Fic if enough people ask for it or this gets a lot of attention.</p><p>Me(Rox) and My Best Friend Thmis wanted to write a Fic, so i came up with the rough idea of it and then it just blossomed into something awesome.<br/>This is wrote like a RP but since we are strictly Best Friends, no smut in this version because, how awkward would that be.<br/>We have divided the character POV's between us, I have Sam and Dean, and Thmis has Castiel and, in the future of the fic, Gabriel.<br/>If you don't like how we write something, PLEASE tell us, we can change.<br/>Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> So go easy on Us, we are still in school, at the end of the year, but we will try to post one chapter at least once a week, depends on how bad the cliffhanger is. This is our first fic, and we would LOVE to know that some people have read, and or, loved it. 
> 
> This chapter is from Sam's POV.

   I ran through the campsite of the homeless outside of the abandoned factory that held my brother and the angel Metatron. The wind was flying all around, whipping my hair and tearing some of the more flimsy tents and temporary homes down. There was no rain, but up above, there was clouds so black, they could be demons circling the building. For all I know, they might be. I finally made it to the door that Dean went into, but the door wouldn’t swing open, no matter how hard I tried. Dean had barred it shut from the inside to keep me out.

" **Dean**!"I screamed helplessly hoping they would reach him, but the wind whipped my words away. I had to find another way into this building. I ran around the side of the building, my head pounding from where Dean clocked me. With all of my intelligence I didn't see that coming, but it didn't exactly surprise me either. Dean would always do anything he could to keep me safe as he could in our lifestyle.

   I ran thru the shadows till I saw a loading dock, and it was open. I jumped onto the platform, but landed wrong, sending me sliding across the wet, hard cement floor. I hit the wall, knocking the breath out of me, and got right back up when I could, I wasn't going to leave Dean easily. I **had** to stop my brother from dying again. I just don't want to live in a world where he is dead.

   I sprinted into a huge open room. Then I saw them. Metatron was kneeling over my brothers limp, broken face with his angel blade poised over his chest. Dean was looking that sadistic bastard in the eyes, but didn't have the energy to fight. His face was slack, and showed no energy or fight left. Dean was reaching for The First Blade that was lying beside him, but Metatron kicked it away Before he could reach it and stood on Dean's wrist. Then Dean did the most surprising thing. He gave up. He just looked into the eyes of his so to be murderer, and lost his fight to survive for him, and for me.

**"NO! "** Dean! Metatron can't take my brother from me. I had already started running to my brother, but I was too late, Metatron pushed his blade slowly into my brothers chest, making dean gasp, but still he didn't fight.

   Metatron pushed his blade till it reappeared on the other side of Dean. When I was only yards away from him, Metatron's smirk changed. It changed to confusion then anger and, he vanished, leaving a visible hole in my brothers chest. The wind outside picked up, causing an almighty roar. The windows of the building shattered, sending glass everywhere. Except for, mysteriously, on Dean. I looked up and saw a huge bit of the black cloud dip towards the ground. A tornado. The concrete building stood strong, but the tin roof was ripped violently from its holdings.

   I ran to my broken brother, shielding him from the debris with my own body. But I never heard any debris hit the floor or the walls. I could hear the wind outside, the shouts of the homeless. But then, nothing. The world went quiet. I looked up and saw the black cloud far away on the horizon, taking the tornado into the city and away from us. I stood back up and looked at the damage that dean sustained. His face was a bloody mess, and there was a hole in his chest, near his heart, but mysteriously, no blood was coming from the hole.

"Dean? "

"Hi ya Sammy."

   His voice held no energy, and sounded so rough, so broken. I picked him up slowly and helped him, unstably, to his feet. With his arm over my shoulder, we cautiously began to walk towards the exit that I came rushing through.

“ I thought you were ok with this. “ he said after a few agonizing feet.

“ Not any more. “

   He brokenly laughed at the irony of this remark,  because only when he was on deaths door did I understand why he did what he did in the first place. 'We are our own weakness'. How true is that.After we only made it to the opening to the next room, Dean signaled that was enough, that he had enough. I took him to the closest place in sight where he could lean on, then I looked at his broken face.

"Sammy, I'm _Proud_ of us." he said slowly, as he dropped his hand from where it had rested on my shoulder.

No. Not yet, _please_. I’m not ready to have him leave, it would break me.

"No Dean, you're going to be to be fine. Lets just get you to..."

"I'm ok Sammy.” he cut in “ Just remember that Bitch, I'm ok."

And with that, he was gone, with the sound of wings. My broken brother was gone. I looked around for the son of a bitch that took my brother, the only angel with wings, but he wasn't there. Metatron had taken my brother, and **will** get him back.

"Promise Dean, I will get you back. I have to get you back."


	2. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all you guys for reading it. Also, I love comments and would LOVE to know that this work is appreciated.  
> Sorry to say this again but, If you want a explicit for, I would love for you to comment say that you would.  
> Hope you like it, we are putting a lot of work in it. Things will get funny in a few chapter, I swear.

As Metatron started to stab me, all I could think of was Sammy. I know, predictable but, dying never get easier, but this time, I accepted it. I was going to die and Sam would be nice and safe…

“NO!!!”

 Oh  **god damn** **it** c an I never catch a break. But before I could turn to look at my brother, Metatron moved forward. Something made me stare him in the eyes as he slowly stabbed me. And yes, it hurt like a bitch! I could feel it tear all the way through me, and since Metatron is a winged dick, he went all slow like. I hadn't felt stuff like this since my wonderful time with Alistar. All the while, the dick was staring me in the eyes, smirking. When I felt the blade come out the other side of me, when Metatron’s smirk suddenly stopped and I felt him fly away.

And that was the moment the world broke.

  The moment I felt him leave, I could feel, not my life draining away, but something start to trickle in. The trickle grew faster and faster, leaving no room to adjust, until a flood of something hit me like a truck. The glass outside broke, my brother threw himself over me, and my eyes only saw white. I only heard a whining pitch, felt the flood, and saw white till suddenly, it was gone. Not only the sensations but the pain or dying and leaving my brother behind. I’m not prepared for this, so I clung to the only sliver of these feeling left. Only after my brother called my name did I remember that he was still there. I had lost the sensation of feelings, I only knew what I was supposed to feel. I knew that I was supposed to feel pain, or remorse over the pain in Sam's eyes. So I roll with what I know.

" Hi Sammy."

  And from there, I just roll with my memories, but after a few feet of me letting Sam carry me, I can feel some kind of voice is my head telling me that heaven was in danger, and that I could stop it. Then the freakiest thing happened. Fucking wings sprouted from my back. Well if that didn't throw off my balance. I motioned to Sam to let me lean on a pile of boxes to gain my balance back. God damn, those way too damn much. How the hell did Cas even fucking walk.

  Sam was still look at me like I was about to keel over at any moment, and if I wasn't in my own head, I would think so myself. I knew I was supposed to make Sam not worry any more, but how was the question.

" I'm ok Sammy." Why was he getting sader? " Just remember that Bitch. I'm ok." Well I guess that should do it. My wings were just itching to get up into the air, even if I didn't know how. So I finally gave in to the freaking insistent voices that were just going crazy.

Fly, Heaven is in danger.

Fly

Fly

FLY

  Well god damn! If I need to fly how the hell could I fly if I didn't know how to fucking fly! And of course that voice just told me to fly, but this time I listened. Instantly my wings spread wide, the tips of my feathers going through the cement roof ( and wasn't that a freaky feeling.) till suddenly the pressed down with all of their might, and instantly all the thoughts in my head changed to something more...primal.

  My second pair of wings shot out to accommodate for the gravity and for new my weight. I passed seamlessly through the concrete building, catching a glimpse of the wreckage that used to be a camp, the tornado that my incoming grace called had ripped thru not only the camp, but the surrounding city as well, the sky still as dark and stormy as before, caused by the discontent  in heaven. I knew that the flight would be difficult to heaven by itself, but now, with a storm up ahead, it would be almost impossible. That is, if I wasn't so powerful.

   If I were a regular angel, or one below saraph, this flight would have been impossible, but as it is, I could make the whole worlds sky clear. As it is, I only made the air around me a pocket of still air, so that the winds around me didn't knock me off course. After I made it the edge of Earth's atmosphere, the storm only a small dot behind me, was I able to shift my whole being into the metaphysical realm with a hard flap with all six of my wings. With that flap, I pressed against the barrier between the realms with my grace, easly opening a door to heaven.

  The instant I crossed worlds the gravity changed completely, I no longer had to press hard to stay aloft, I only had to slowly beat my wings to go at supersonic speeds, reaching Metatrons office only took seconds. When I reached there Castiel, the Saraph of Thursday, was tied to a chair while The Scribe Of God, Metatron and the threat to heaven, was standing in front of him with his Angel Blade pointed raised to Castiel’s eye height.

  Metatron’s dusty charcoal wings were raised in a dominant stance, while they still showed pleasure at causing the other angel pain. Castiel's broken frame of what used to be wings, showed no submission to Metatron, no fear of the angel blade that he held. For some reason I was proud that this Angel could fight against Metatrons will, even if the future looked bleak.

  To make My Presence known I wiped my wings out to the visible plane. Metatron instantly turned around, his wings flaring wide with surprise and fear. Castiel showed his surprise but didn't lower his frames in fear or in submission, they only twitched, as if he was going to stretch them wide but then remembered that they were broken.

   I instantly Raised all of my wings to their full height, as a show of dominance and of my full power. I let my grace spread out into the room, letting them see the full extent of this as well. The effect was instantaneous, Metatron flatted his wings to the floor, And looked at only my shadow.

"Metatron. You have deserted Heaven in a time of need , used the Word of Our Father to wrong our brothers and sisters, and used Castiel’s grace to harm them so. You have done a worse grievance then The Morning Star has ever done and therefore you must receive a worse punishment. While Lucifer was cast out of heaven with honor and the love of his brothers and sisters, you shall receive death at the hands of me, and only the words of hate behind you."

 


	3. Castiel

   I was bound to a chair, while Metatron standing over me with an angel blade covered in blood.

"You know whose blood this is _Asstiel_?” he paused “ Your little play thing Dean Winchester's."

  I opened my mouth to retort, to tell Metatron he was wrong, to call him a liar. Before I could say anything Dean appeared, seemingly out of no where. Metatron looked just as surprised as I was, so he had truly thought Dean was dead. Something about Dean was different, then Dean spread his wings. Dean has wings. Six wings to be exact. Dean was now an archangel, but how? Deans wings where a beautiful silvery grey with black of every feather, and stripes of a black down the primary and secondary wings. All the feathers had a light green running thru them, giving them an unearthly feel. And the further down they got, the blacker they were till the bottom two wings were black with silvery lines running through them. They were beautiful. They made me wish that Dean could see my wings and appreciate them to. If I had my wings, I would have raised them too, to show them off, but I no longer had my wings I only had a pitiful skeleton in their place. And Kushiel’s frame at that.

   "Metatron. You have deserted Heaven in a time of need ,used the word of our father to wrong your brothers and sisters, and used Castiel’s grace to do so. you have done a worse grievance then The Morning Star and therefore receive a worse punishment. While Lucifer was cast out of heaven with honor and the love of his brothers and sisters, you shall receive death at the hands of me."Dean said angrily.

    Faster than I have seen any angel move Dean was at metatrons side. Dean flung Metatron like he was nothing. He connected with the wall hard enough to kill any human. Metatron said

" Now, Now Mr Winchester, if you kill me you'll never get that mark off your arm."

  I assumed Dean would stop and question metatron. Dean looked at the offending arm to see that his mark has changed from a single mark with two slashes, to two marks that resembled wings.

  Dean just smiled, and held Metatrons blade, which he picked up from the floor, harder against his neck. Dean was toying with metatron, as Metatron had toyed with him. He forced Metatron to his knees, and his wings to the ground. He easily shifted so that both of his feet were planted on each wing. Metatron cried out in pain, and tried to move his wings, and that only made it worse. Even before Dean had truly harmed him, he had cracked Metatron. Dean soon punched Metatron between the wings, knocking Metatron to his stomach, and tore at his feathers that were under Deans feet. Dean stepped off of Metatrons wings,and flipped him onto his stomach, and was soon back on Metatrons wings. Dean kneeled,and began to punch Metaton in the face.

  Before I knew it metatron was covered in his own blood and within an inch of his life. I had to do something. By this time, I had begun to workout of my bounds, and it only took me a few seconds to be fully out. Dean now had Metatron pinned to the wall with his grace and was beginning to advance on him once more.

"Dean, stop. That's enough, there is no need to continue. You've had your revenge" I yelled, but he kept attacking metatron, this was the new instincts not Dean.

  I had to get through to him, somehow. Without thinking I jumped in front of Dean, not to protect him but to protect metatron.

"Dean, stop now"I yelled hoping this time it would work.

"Castiel move, this devil has been toying with us for months, he stole your grace, move Castiel. Let me get  our revenge. Let me do this for us."

"I'm sorry Dean I can't let you kill metatron, he should be put in jail for eternity. There is no need to continue. You have had you revenge. No more of our siblings should die."

"Castiel for the last time move"Dean said sternly

"Dean I won't....."I started, before I could finish I was tossed aside, by the bulk of Dean’s grace.

I crashed into the wall and everything went black,and the last thing I thought of was the blank look on Dean’s face.

 


	4. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm(Rox) at a house with no wifi, and we both are having our ass's kicked at school.  
> So, please any critisim we can take.  
> I'm serious about the comments.  
> Plez.

Castiel was very easy to brush aside and frankly, wasn't that important to begin with. I don’t know why I didn't just do that in the first place. But as I step forward again to finish my prey, a memory flashed before my eyes.

_"Cas, I need you"_

_I said as Cas raised his fist one more time, moving to strike my face, and I would let him. I would let my angel kill me. I could never hurt him. Cas's face was stotic, and not the friend that I had come to know, and trust._

   

"Cas?"I searched for him, turning my back on the now weak metatron. Castiel was laying were I flung him, he had broken through a bookshelf that was lining the wall and was lying limply on his side. The selectal wings were even more crumpled, and a few more feathers had been torn from thier holdings. He was still unconcius because of my grace. A side effect of the thouch of a archangels grace, if it had a maleficent intent. As I walked forward, I felt Metatron lift his wings in preparation for flight, the air around my sensitive feathers moved only slightly, but I knew. I couldn't just let him get away from me, yet as I turned around yet another memory took over me.

_I watched as Cas walking into reservoir, he trench coat laying on top of the water. I knew what was going to happen, but even though he betrayed me, he was still my closest, dearest friend. His arms were raised, as tho to literaly welcome death, and as he sunk below the waves, a explosion of black goo covered the water. The world went silent for a moment, till his is signature trench coat washed onto the shore, and all I could think about was how I wanted him back._

__

When I came out of this memory, I noticed that Metatron was no longer in the room with us. I could go after the dick but Cas needed me. He still laid prone on his side, dusted with some of the books Metatron kept in his office. I rushed over, checking him over for injuries. What was left of his (Kushiel’s) wings were bent at an awkward angle. All I could think about was fixing him up. But I didn't know how.

I somehow knew that I could trust the angels around me to help. Since Raphael was dead, there was no angel of health to help me. I need guidance to help me heal my angel. I searched throughout my knew catalog of information, and found a list of angels, and their purpose to heaven. The Angel of Guidance name is Sariel. And if I needed anything right now, it would be a little guidence.

"Sariel, you are needed in the front office. Come immediately."I broadcasted on Angel Radio. I mean, come on, how could I pass up that opportunity. The answer is, I can't.

"Yes commander?"Sariel answered when she walked through the door.

   Her voice held a silght tone os sass, but it was like she was trying to hold it down. Her vessel was a tall, lean blond. Unlike the other angels, she was dressed in a plad shirt with a flannel over shirt.

"Commander? Why did you call me that, I mean, I was expecting mud monkey or something. Some kina angle lingo"

"Sir, you are no longer a, how did you put it, 'mud monkey'. And if I was to call names it would be more like 'Fat Ass' because of the size of your grace. Now what do you need?"

Oh, sassy. Me likey. Wait, Cas.

"So Cereal, can you heal my friend here?”

"Nope. And it's pronounced Sar-e-al, not cereal. Now is that all?”

Ok, so a bit too much sass.

"Ah, no... I need help, a ah, guidance. With healing him, can I do it with these new freaky things?" As I jestered to my wings.

"Ah, see, that I can do. Your grace is unrivaled by any ours so, you are our Alpha, or leader. Deal with it princess. So, ya, you can heal him, but you have to touch his grace to do so..."

What's with that smirk? What is the fuck Is the joke?

"What's with the smirk, ain't I above your butt, so turn down the sass Cereal."

"Fine, fine. The 'smirk' is because if you touch his grace with the wrong intent, you could either make him explode, or make a mating bond. And that's basically marriage. So this will be fun to watch. "

"Well, you're in the same room bitch, you could explode to. How do I heal him then, if it's that easy to do "

"Well commander you just have to want to heal him, and not kiss him genius. "

"I never want to kiss him! I just want to heal him. So if it's that easy, than why don't you do it? "

"Because idiot I don't want to accidentally explode the savage bastard. He killed my mate, so ya, I'm a bit angry with him. If I tried to heal him, he would be a little pile od angel dust inside of a meat suit."

"...well ok then. Let's do this. "

I turned around to get to Cas but these new things that some may call wings, got in the way. I fell gracefully, and if that witch says differently, she lies. Any way, I ended up with a wing or two over Cas, another wing over Sariel, the the rest under my fat ass. And as I said, I fell like a fucking ballerina.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU CONTROL THESE THINGS! "

"Well if you tucked in most of your wings life would be better for all of us! "

Her voice was a bit muffled by the mound of feathers on top of her.  SHe swated my wing out of her face a tried to sit up, and that don't work to well with a couple wings ontop of you.

"Well how in the hell do I do that! "

"Think about it!"

Angel of guidance my ass. Well, might as well try. So I thought of Cas when he showed his wings and how easily he hid them after. Well damn, I can do this. Ok so first try... Nope, let's try again... Oh hell is it hot in here, again........ Nope, not happening.

"Nope, I'm just going to have to do that later."

"Oh swell, by the way, I love my new feather blanket. IT'S SO WARM AND COZY! "

"Well damn Ms sassy, wait a damn second. We literally have forever."

"STOP SAYING SAYING DAMN IN OUR FATHER'S PALACE "

"MAKE ME GOD DAMN IT "

"THAT IS IT, YOU FIGURE THIS OUT BY YOURSELF! "

"NO! "I kinda need her help so I tightened my wings around her to hold her down.

"LET ME GO!"Haha, nope. I made a mental image of restraints holding her down as I stumbled to my feet, holding her down.

"Well aren't you a kinky bastard. Hate to tell ya but I'm a taken angel. " She slight;y winced at her mistake, but quickly covered it up with a whole ton of sass.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I'm just holding you down to keep you here, still need a bit of guidance "

And well, let just say that if looks could kill, I would have died and gone to heaven.... Oh wait.

"Fine go over there and kneel by his side and think about looking past this layer of existence so that you can see his grace. Then imagine it healing. AND NO KISSING "

"I don't want to. You know what ok, now is there a there a way that you can help with the extra wings?"

"Nope, oh and by the way, they might complicate things. The extra wings are usually only used for Mating and fighting. So seriously, not even the hint of the lovey dovey crap. Make your thoughts as straight as a ruler. "

"I am straight as straight as a ruler..."

"Oh Hun, you're as straight as you ass. "

  What the hell does that mean? Well damn, aparently sass is only good in measures, not full on typhoons. I awkwardly folded my wings to my back but, 6 wings, that's a bit of a over kill. So when I finally got over to Cas this whole thing seemed all harder than before. So first step, see Cas's grace. Got ya. Can do. Ok so,

   I imagine a cloth with the images of Cas and slowly roll out up to reveal... light so much light. The light has a calming pulse to it, almost drawing me in completely. It makes me feel at home, and calm. Wait, remeber, gota heal Cas. I look closer and saw some imperfections in this ball of light that the pulse doesn't quite reach. I think about the pulse touching this spots, and of them glowing bright again, the bright blue lighting up, but that's not quite what happens. Instead I feel _myself_   creep into the picture. A bight pulsing green fills in those imperfections and mixes into the blue, making Cas whole again. I could feel this part of me touch Cas, and could feel it take hold and lock where it was.

   I suddently could feel what  _Cas_ was feeling. I could feel the pain of his wings bending, and the pain in the center of my being. I could also feel how he felt, how hurt he was at thr prospect of me being lost to instincs, and of me causing him this pain. Yet, he wasn't mad at me, only sad. Then the curtain flew back into place, I couldn't see our lights anymore, I could only see the blue of Cas's eyes. When the hell did I fall? And why the hell were we this close. Then I noticed, I could still feel Cas. I could feel his emotions, and some of his thoughts.

"Cas? Can you feel that?"I moved my hand forward to touch his shoulder, but then his and shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"I TOLD you no kissy thoughts, and guess what, I was right. You had the hots for you angel buddy. "

"Can it Corn Flakes"

"Oh, moving up to Corn Flakes now? Wonderful, though I prefer Cheerios."

"Oh for fucks sake."

"Oh not while I'm here big boy. I would much rather you not deflower my brother in my house, thank you very much."

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure, sure. Then, if you will, explain that mating bond you just formed? Hm?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I'm talking about your gay ass, but if you were wondering, I am still TIED TO THE FLOOR!"

"AND YOU WILL STAY THERE!"

"OH HELL I WI.."

"Sariel, Dean, can you please help me up?"

Both of our heads whipped around, or in Cereals case turned, to see that Cas was very much awake, then I still could feel him and the thoughts floating through out my mind that weren't mine.

_Wings, such nice wings._

"Um, Cas. I can hear that." Because I  _know_   that thought is not mine.

"Oh, sorry Dean."And then there was an audible click when he cut off the bond, and the weirdest feeling of silence.

"So um, what did I do?"

"Well nice that you asked Fat As..."

"Sariel, now is not the time. Dean, can you please explain yourself."

"Um well, I was fighting Metatron, and it didn't go as planned so the winged dick shish-ca-ba-ed me. But after, I felt like, tingly and I felt like. Not me, like, maybe an angel might. But I knew I had to kill Metatron, so I followed his trail and ended up here."

Cas tilted his head

"That doesn't explain why you have a archangels grace, or why you have wings. Nor how you knew how to fly up here, it takes a fledgling hundreds of years to master their wings. "

"Well then you better teach your new Hubby all of that because his wings were feeling me all up."

"I DID NOT"

"Oh yes you did, your secondary wings were all on over me."

"Well I fell down, and then you were being fussy. "

"YOU FELT ME UP"

"I DID NOT"

"SARIEL, DEAN. SHUT UP"

Oh shit. Cas is mad now, and I can feel it. I could feel the red frustration building against the mental wall he built up.

"Sariel, do you have any information of anything like this ever happening at any other point in time? And keep the witty comebacks for Dean. I don't have patience today . "

"Aw, ok. Well, I don't have the information, but that might be because I'm not comfortable, and in free use of my grace. "

Cas, nodded. "Dean, let her up."

"But Cas.."

"Dean."

"Fine, I'll try, but no promises."

   Ok so, visualization helps. So in my mind, Ms Rice Crispy is held down my shackles embedded in the floor. So its a simple matter of unlocking them with the key. So hands first, then feet. I opened my eyes to see Captain Crunch rubbing her wrist and glaring at me. This has been a weird day.

"Ok, so Sariel. Do you know how this could have happened?"

"Well, I helped guide Abel to heaven after all that crap went down, and there was a mark, similar to Cain's on Abel's arm. It was a sign of God's Forgiveness on his sins. But as a punishment for all the trouble he caused, he had to help heaven and repay his debts. So God turned him into a Angel, the Angel of Companionship, and of Siblings. But true to his promise, he stayed in heaven. And after he repaid his debt, with a helping hand with a couple snobby nobles, he was allowed to join heaven as a human soul. That is the only time, besides Metatron, that a human became an angel."

"Wait hold up, Meta-douche was a human?"

"Yup, he was Enoch, he created our native language in writing for scribes to translate, and to help humans learn to write."

"Oh, that would have been some helpful information."

"Well then you should have asked for _guidance_."

"Oh I ain't askin for guidance ever again, because yours is crap."

"Oh is that a dismissal?"

"Oh hell no, you're now my right hand man, my bowl of wheat thins in the morning."

"Oh _yay_ , a promotion, but I'm pretty sure that Cassy takes that place of your right hand now."

"I'M THIS CLOSE TO SMITING YOUR ASS"

"Oh talk to me like that baby, you thow I love it when you get so pushy."

"DEAN!"

"Ooh someone's in trouble."

"Sariel. Can You please stop provoking Dean?"

"Fine. But seriously, you guys need to talk out your roles in this mating in case of a.."

"Sariel, we will on our own time."

Oh man, what was that?

"What were you going to say Cereal? In case of a what?"

"Dean, it really can wait. I probably won't happen. So Sabriel, is Abel's heaven accessible? "

"Nope, not even to archangels. No Fly zone."

"Well, we should probably head to the training field for Dean to get his wings in check if we are going to be able to get back to earth."


	5. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I am happy to announce a couple of things.  
> We have two Subscribers.  
> And I can finally, almost see,the light at the middle of the tunnel.
> 
> I wasn't kidding about this fic being long.

Teaching Dean to use his wings was definitely going to be incredibly difficult without my own wings . Dean's lack of patience makes it more than difficult, but it needed to be done.

"Hey Cas, come on man snap out of it. Let's do this."

   He was standing in the middle of the field, his arms swinging as he rocked on his heels. His large gray wings also slightly beating in time. As always, everything in heaven was breath taking, but Dean stole the show. Heaven looked different to each angel, Is either Midday on a cool spring afternoon, or golden sunset, with beams of light reaching all of the surfaces it could reach. Dean, with his arms stretched over his head, had a golden ring framing him, that complemented his hair and sun kissed skin beautifully. He had already taking off his tattered shirt, so his muscled chest gleamed in the light. It made me sad for all those who didn't see this same beautiful sight. When he turned to look at me, his emerald eyes almost  _gleamed_ with ease. 

"He's an archangel for a few hours, and now he thinks he's the king." 

"Shut it Corn Flakes."

"Stop, please. We have work to do. Dean, you said visualization helps you?"

"Umm, yeah I guess."

"Good visualize your wings going away,or a blanket covering them from view."

"Okay." Dean's brow furrowed as he began to focus.

"Cas, it's not working."

"It's only been thirty seconds, have some patience Dean." He only grumbled something in response but I could hear it, and I believe that was the point.

"Hey Castiel, can I help? I'm tired of sitting in my ass doing nothing."

Before I could answer Dean cut me off

"Sure Captain Crunch. Come and do something that doesn't involve being a giant bitch."

"Nope, sorry not possible."

"Sariel if you're so bored, go on a supply run."

"Castiel, we don't need food, water, or even oxygen. Why the hell would I go on a supply run. "

"We need toilet paper,because I am as sure as hell,that I and taking a single dump till I have it." Dean cut in

"Wow, he is that stupid, well I'll be back." 

She left grumbling about how we don't need to take a shit, and how if we wanted to make out we could.

"The bitch has left the building."

"Dean, you need to focus, let's work on getting you wings under control."

"Okay, so just visualize my wings being tucked away?"

"Yes,of sorts."

Dean closed his eyes and focused. I started to take down my mental wall, just a little, to see what he was visualizing, and if I could help.

"Dammit, this shouldn't be too hard. Okay so just visualize"

I rebuilt the mental wall. Dean was in deep concentration. We stood there for an ten minutes, then twenty then thirty. Then I heard a snore. He was asleep. He was sleeping, that's why it's taking forever. Just then Sariel returned

"How's it going?"

"He's asleep."

"Of course, hold on."

Sariel crept over to were Dean sat and leaned into his ear.

**"WAKE UP JACKASS"**

Dean jumped, spun,and instantly  and tripped over a lawn chair. When he fell,he landed squarely on his but,which likely him caused pain.

"WHAT THE **HELL** , CORN FLAKES?" Dean screamed

"You were sleeping instead of practicing, so no wonder it's taking forever"

"Fuck you, corn flakes."

"Maybe later, but now you need to hide those wings"

"Fuck off!"

"I love it when you take charge, do it again."

"Sariel, Dean, that is enough. You two are giving me a headache."

My head was pounding, truth is, it had been for a while.

"Cas you alright?"

"I'm fine Dean. Let's work on hiding you wings."

"Yeah, maybe we can finally get some work done"

"Screw you captain crunch!"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

My head was pounding so loud I could barely hear, All this yelling was making my headache worse, I felt tired, and hungry. This was the effect of borrowed grace almost running out.

"Cas, you look like you might need to take a break."

"I'm fine Dean."

"Cas..."

"I said I'm fine Dean."

I walked off to the side of the training field, and just laid down in the shade. I let Sariel harras Dean, in a attempt to get him to work. After a hour of endless squabbles,  Dean managed to hide only one set of wings.

"You have to use your grace jackass."

"Shut it."

"It won't work, if you don't use your grace, dumbass."

"I said shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk."

" We should take break from practice, he hasn't learned a thing in hours."

"How many spoonfuls of bitch did you have for breakfast?"

"I'm an angel jackass, I don't eat."

" So that means that its ingrained. "

" **STOP** , I can't even hear myself think!!" I yelled, and I don't yell, ever.

"Sorry Cas. Okay I'm going to try the wing hiding thing one more time."

Dean closed his eyes once again. After a few minutes his wings vanished completely.

"Great, seems he's not unteachable."

"Shut up, captain crunch."

"Oh while I was out, I grabbed something for you Dean."

"What is it?" He said waraly.

Sariel pulled a small package out from her pea coat, and handed it to Dean, Dean tore at the packaging and got to the gift

"Elvis Presley: thirty number one hits." He said

"Elvis, I can dig Elvis"

And for some reason this made Sariel screech.


	6. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting yesterday, but my poor shipper heart couldn't take that Cas/Dean drama.  
> So I have to give some thanks to...  
> My bookmarkers:  
> 6blaze6blogger6  
> lostclaw  
> AndromedaJaclsonBlack
> 
> And my commenters:  
> lovemyboys  
> Sherlocksbeehive
> 
> My Kudoers:  
> hightreedesigns  
> SuperWhoAvengeLockian  
> Adwind  
> lostclaw  
> deathnoteno1fan  
> AndromedaJaclsonBlack  
> TheRealGarthVader

If I have learned anything in the past hour or so, It would be this. FLYING FUCKING SUCKS. 

In this past hour, I have broken two bones, tore my face off, and managed to crash in to The un-Cheery Cheerios no less than fourteen , count it, fourteen fucking times. Of course that made her **SO**  fucking happy. But seriously, I'm starting to enjoy her comebacks. But to hell if she hears that.

 

_"But, what if I hear that Dean?"_

_'Cas, get out of my head'_

_"Sorry Dean."_

_'Its um, it's ok Cas.'_

   That's such a weird feeling. I don't believe that I will ever get used to having Cas inside me...oh shit! I mean inside my head god damn it! Ok, break time's over, time to fucking 'fly' again. I got back up from the ground, and stared walking forward, tilting my wings slightly to the sky and back down again, in a slow sweeping motion,  'stretching the muscles', which Sariel has reminded me to many fucking times.  

"Fat Ass, you need to fly, not look pretty. If you want to fly, stretch your feathers to the sky, not your freakin' wings. "

"Fine Captain Crunch, you are  _such_  a bitch."

"Oh, that joke gets funnier every time you make it."

"Don't you know it."

   Ok then, stretch my  _feathers_  not my wings. My wings kinda feel like arms, I mean they have the same bones right? So, when I pulled my feathers up, it was kinda like moving a finger. In this case it was like my index. So I pointed my flight feathers up and lifted my wings, making a slight cup with them and then, I pushed as hard as I could, with the only end goal being getting off of the ground, to fly. I rose 10 feet of the ground and fell right back again with a loud thump.

_That's the problem Dean. You Have to want to fly. It is not enough that you have to. You have to **w** **ant**  it._

   I have to want it? Well fine. I guess that I've always had a secret wish to have wings. From the moment Cas walked through those barn doors, and showed his wings. I've wanted them. I've always hated flying because it was unnatural that a big hunk of metal, flown by a guy I  _didn't_  know, and this contraption flew. Then I found the loophole, wings. Since that night, when I wasn't having nightmares,which is rare, I dreamed of wings. Either they were on a hot babe, and we got jiggy, or they were on my and I flew. But that doesn't help me at all in the real fuckin’ world, does it. Nope, the answer is no.

   This time when I spread my wings, I also spread all my feathers to make the cup. Then I pushed and brought them back up with the feathers spread to the sky, and back again. Before I knew it I was high above the beautiful grass plane of heaven. I looked down, and saw Sariel and Cas staring up at me. Both of them had smiles, but both had a look of sadness. That saddens was because they couldn't fly. That's when something changed. It was like before, when I was chasing Metatron. I wasn't ‘Dean’ I was an Angel of the Lord. And there was something different. I had a mate, that wasn't flying with me. Why had I choose defective mate, one that couldn't help the cause of heaven? This had to change.

  I swooped towards the ground, towards this mate of mine. When I landed, Castiel was there, and 'his' wings were damaged. He still had to prove himself to me. So I rose my wings to challenge him, raised and folded in a curving slop. But he didn't lift his in return. Was he weak of will?

"Dean? Don’t lift your wings like that, it's a challenge, its also an insult. "

“Castiel, I mean to come on so. I challenge  you, to prove your worth as my mate.”

"Dean, what's wrong?”

   wasn't he responding? Was it because of his damaged wings? That could be fixed easily. Only the lowly scribe of god made this curse. It would only take the grace of Raphael to return all of their wings. That was the thing about this curse, it was made for the higher angels. Any angel could cast it, but only archangels could reverse it. I pulled on my vast store of grace to heal all of the angels of heaven, may they be on earth or in our home. I had to heal them all if Castiel was to prove himself to me. He had to have worthy challengers. If he didn't I would kill him to break our inferior bond and mate with the strongest suitor, because if I was to mate, it would be with a worthy member of heaven. 

   I called upon my grace, commanding it to search out every last angel, and heal their wings to their former glory. Every last bone mended, every last feather reborn. Another hunk of my grace was used on finding Castiel's real grace, and add it to the smoldering remains of Kushiel’s grace. My grace shot out in a loud explosion, pieces of grace flying in every direction. still tied to my grace, I could see with thousands of eyes, and I could see each individual pieces of grace attack each member of heaven. Each piece ate away the curse tying down the healing cycle, then with the remained grace, fast forward the cycle, making weeks of healing go past in agonizing seconds.

   The chunk of grace that I sent to find Castiel's rushed through earth, finding each miniscule residue of grace, and screened it. It only took 3 seconds from it to locate Castiel's grace, and only 1 second for it to return with it in hand. It was trapped in a tiny vial. Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of his grace, and the millisecond his mind even processed the idea of consent, I broke the vial at his feet, and the grace rushed into its maiden vessel. Now the grace I sent to heal his wings had a second task, keeping his vessel functional.

  I then heard Castiel and Sariel gasp with the pain of their flesh and bone mending. Castiel even more so because of his grace not being fully his, since there was a tiny residue of Kushiel's grace inside of him. My grace compelled his to mend the wings, but it was confused on which wing to form, the beautiful sweeping form of Castiel's black swan wings, or the sharp, powerful form of Kushiel’s buzzard wings. It then, in deciding on going on Castiel's desires, completed his wings.

 With a loud bang of pure energy, Castiel was back into his true vessels form. And with this power, his wings spread to their full height. Castiel's wings, full of power and strength, had a length of 15 feet tip to end.    

"DEAN! Stop this, you are hurting our brothers and sisters! Why do you feel the need to hurt them!”

"Because you are weak, and you do not deserve a mate like me. You must be challenged Castiel.”

"If you see fit, I will reply. But know this, I was made to fly through the white fires of hell, to carry the righteous man out of the center of its blaze, and return to guide him on his path. I can fly.”

"Then do so.”

   And I was off, using two sets of wings to propel me through the endless valley of heaven. And while Castiel only had two wings, he was fast, and he was quick. I used all of the power in my muscles to speed though what would be miles on earth, within milliseconds. Castiel did the same, only a second behind me. But it is a high speed game, this was a great difference. When my wings started to protest the speed, I changed tactics. My wings of a Harpy Eagle gave me power and agility. But not only that, I could also dive. I tucked both wings around my body and plummeted, the speeds were so great, that if i didn’t keep my feathers perfectly flat, that would be ripped off of my wings.

  Castiel followed suit, his special wings made for diving into hell. Halfway through our dive, the angel Vehuel, with the wings of a Peregrine falcon, swooped in, knocking Castiel off of his course. Vehuel, the Angel of Virtue, took his place behind me. Castiel yelled with frustration, and the pain of the air hitting the flat of his wings. While Castiel shot behind us, I whipped out out all six of my wings, stopping in the blink of an human eye. Vehuel plummeted below, and I pumped my wings to gain altitude once again. If my future mate couldn't keep up with a archangel, then they weren't deserving of me.

   While I gained altitude, I sensed Castiel close behind me, and before I could evade, he crashed into me from above. He wrapped his wings around mine, holding me in place.

"Dean! I caught you! You can stop all this madness! Dean!"

And the world clicked into place again. What the hell happened? How. WHY did I do that. Now that thought about it, HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GET DOWN!

"CAS! HELP ME THE HELL DOWN!"

"Dean, just spread your wings, all of them, I'll help you down. Trust me."

   Trust. Oh because that's so easy! Ok, spread my wings, I'll think of them like my parachute, and I'm pulling the fucking cord, **NOW**. _whoom_. My wings shot out and spread to their full length, and I was almost pulled back, Cas right beside me, but he had to pump his wings to keep up with my giant difference in speed. It took a while till I trusted my wings enough to put the secondary wings away.

"Cas, how do I land?"

I asked only when our lazy circles neared the ground.

"Just watch me do it then try, and any injuries you sustain will heal before to long."

"Thanks Cas, that's _so_ helpful."

But instead of replying, he just, honest to god, rolled his eyes. Where did he pick _that_ up? When we got close to the ground he tilted his wings till his feet faced the ground, and then folded his wings when he was only mere inches above the ground, doing it all slow for my simple human mind.

"Dam, Cas. You make that look to easy. "

"It _is_ easy Dean, just try."

Ok, let's do this. So hover, check. Slowly going down, check. Freaking the fuck out a few feet above ground, hell yes! 

"CAS!"

_Thump_

That son of bitch caught me. He fucking caught me mid air. OH MY GOD HE'S HOLDING ME BRIDAL STYLE. SON OF A BITCH.

At least corn flakes isn't around.

"Hey fat ass, I see Cas is stronger than he looks if he can hold up in the air. And and thanks for the wings. "

"SON OF A BITCH, CAN I NOT CATCH A BREAK!"

_'Cas, let me down.'_

_"If you wish Dean"_

__

I could freaking feel his smug ass through the bond. And true to his word he finally put my feet on the ground.

"Oh Dean, you might not be able to catch a break but that's twice Cas caught you. And Cas, sweet moves, I didn't know you could fly that well. "

"Thank you Sariel, I was  created with the purpose of flight in mind. "

"Sorry to burst your bonding bubble but, what the **fuck** just happened to me. Why was I all... Whatever the hell that was."

"Dean, I have a theory, I think, like before, you are controlled by instinct. Before it was the instinct of a knight of hell, not its not only a angel of the lord, but a _archangel_ of the lord. "

"Oh great, it's like dealing with a hormonal pregnant lady. Hey! That makes your name perfect fat ass! "

"I'm not hormonal, Go Go Tiger! "

"What is with you and Frosted Flakes! There are much better cereals! "

"Because it's a classic! "

"Why does everything have to be classic with you! "

"Why the fuck wouldn't it! "

"DEAN, SARIEL! Stop. "

"No Cas! I'm stronger than you now! "

While at yelled at him my wings spread into a dominant position, challenging him again. But this time, his wings challenged mine in return. And shit! That was  _so_ not sexy.

"Dean! I am way more experienced with my grace than you. I do have the power to control you, and if I have to I will. "

"You could never beat me Cas. "

"I don't have to Dean. "

And with that he flew off, leaving me with a certain angel who was kicked back and eating popcorn.

"You're a bitch, you know that right. "

"Yup, but Cas certainly isn't your bitch. "

"Yah. I know. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. You will make my day.  
> seriously.


	7. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterday posting thing...ya, that didn't pan out like I thought but HEY! Here we are...  
> So I HAVE to say thanks to all of those comments, they are _awesome ___!  
>  I absolutely love you guys.  
> YAY FOR SARIEL!

********

   I wasn't going to fight Dean, there would be no point. Dean just barely learned how to fly, he could barely control his grace, and I had hundreds of _millions_ of years of experience on him. I hadn't felt it while flying with Dean, but I felt it now, my wings hurt like hell. I decided to go and reunite with my wings, so to speak. While I laly flew down to the ground, I started to think back to when I first saw Dean.

 

_It was hell, literally, I was there to get the righteous man's soul out of hell, his name was Dean Winchester, at this time that name meant nothing to me. It was in the second sphere of hell, the rack where the only most valuable souls were tortured, the ones that they wanted to make into demons, and this, this is where I would find him. I was here to stop the first seal of many from being broken. The first seal could only be broken when the Righteous Man tortured souls in hell, when the man who spent his life honestly helping souls begins to spend the rest of his after life hurting them . My mission was to prevent that from happening happening, to prevent this honest man from going against his base code of doing right. Hell looked like fire, smelt like fire, but it was ice, without the cool, yet it was hot, even for an angel. My wings felt like they'd catch fire, and they even did slightly, my feathers singing at the tips._

_I had to sneak past alistair and Lilith, the most powerful white eyes,to do get to this 'Dean Winchester'. When I arrived at my destination, after fighting past 1/8 of the demons of hell, this so called 'righteous man' was torturing a soul. I had failed him. This soul, it seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it, and I didn't have time to stop and think. One of the Red Eye Demons launched at me, and I sharpened my wings into my plumage of war once again, and cut the offending demon in half, killing him instantly. Then a feeling washed over me, sadness. This was Dean's, he was expressing sorrow so profound that he wept in hell, the tears sizzling off his face as soon as they appeared. Only then did it hit me, the soul he was torturing looked almost identical to Mary Winchester, his mother.   was surprised, that he would torture someone who looked so similar to his mother. He's torturing souls, I was too late. I couldn't stop the first seal from being broken. So I didn't what I had to, what I was told to. I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition._

******  
  
  
**

I decided I would explain to the Angels, to my siblings, what had happened. They needed to know about the new archangel. I then broadcasted it over angel radio.

" _Brothers, Sisters. The Disorder over the chain of command in heaven should be dispersed, there is a new archangel in heaven. He is the former Righteous Man, Dean Winchester. He is also the reason that our wings have been returned. I request, as a order from the resident archangels mate, that all angels return to heaven till metatron is found once more. "_

While I was still gliding down, Hanniel flew by and decided to approach me.

"Hello Castiel."

"Hannah."

"What is this I hear about a new archangel?"

"Somehow when metatron stabbed Dean, he became an archangel."

"How?"

"I....don't know."

"You seem very angry Castiel."

"Do I?"

"What's the matter Castiel?"

Now that I thought about it, I was angry. Angry because I couldn't help Dean. I was clueless, I don't know how to help him, my new mate. Even if this mating was intitual, only consensual, my _own_ instincts didn't know the difference. My job was to take care of dean, to keep him satisfied, and I was failing.

"It's nothing Hannah."

"Castiel...."

"I'm fine Hannah."

I flew off, leaving the conversation suddenly, and started to think back when Dean first saw my vessel.

****

_'This place is filthy' I thought. It was a rundown barn in the center of a field in the middle of nowhere. I hadn't realized it but now I felt it, like I was sick. I had a sinking feeling in the 'stomach' of my grace.  Yet angels don't get sick. I figured out what it was, after a quick search through my vessels memories. Nervousness. But why was I nervous? I assume it was because this was Michael's vessel, and if I didn't follow my orders perfectly, he might not say yes to The Commander. I ignored this feeling and flew to the door. As I flew over, the roofing started to shake and come loose, my grace has brought a storm. I then landed, and there was a lot of wind, dry lightning and some thunder but, no rain. I forced the door open, showing off a little, and proceeded to walk in. They began shooting me with shotguns, I noticed all the symbols on the walls they had this place warded against anything that might come in, except, of course, me. It smelled of salt, to prevent demons. Then I saw him, and I let a little of my grace out, and light bulbs started to burst as I stepped forward, sparks and glass going everywhere. I then realized what I had done and pulled back my grace. He looked scared, and worried, that his guns had no effect._

_' What are you?'_

_' I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'_

_'Thanks for that.'_

_He was being sarcastic. Then he stabbed me in the chest suddenly with the demon knife. It had no effect, of course, so I pulled it out and dropped it on the ground. Dean gave the old one, Bobby, a troubled glance. 'Bobby' swung something at my head, I easily caught it and placed my fingers on his forehead to put him to sleep._

_' We need to talk Dean... Alone.'_

_Dean bent over to check on bobby. Then proceeded to glare at me._

_' Your friend is alive.'_

_' Who are you?'_

_' Castiel.'_

_' Yeah. I figured that much. I mean what are you?'_

_'I'm an angel of the lord.'_

_He looked like he didn't believe me, he slowly stood up._

_' Get the hell outta here. There's no such thing.'_

_' That is your problem Dean, you have no faith. '_

_Thunder crashed as I showed him my wings, he was the first human to ever see them. He looked surprised, and scared,so I put them away._

_' Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes.'_

_'I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.'_

_' You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?'_

_I_ _nodded yes._

_' Buddy next time lower the volume.'_

_' That was my mistake. Certain people can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.'_

_' And what visage are you In know? What, holy tax accountant?'_

_' Oh, this? This is a vessel.'_

_' You're possessing some poor bastard ?'_

_' He's a devout man. He prayed for this.'_

_'Look Pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?'_

_' I told you.'_

_' Yeah right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?'_

_' Good things do happen, Dean.'_

_' Not in my experience.'_

_' What's the matter' I looked at his thoughts 'you don't think you deserve to be saved.'_

_' Why did you do it?'_

_' Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.'_

****

That was a fond memory, of when Dean was new to the whole angel thing. I missed those days. When the biggest problems we had was, well me. Then I thought

   I'm not angry at Dean, I was angry that I couldn't help him. I was incapable of helping my closest friend, my mate, when he needed it. I decided to land for a moment, my wings were still giving me trouble. I then flew to my favorite place, the heaven of a fifty year old autistic man. It was a field full of flowers, and him trying to catch butterflies, it was peaceful, calm, and everything just seems right. I don't know how long I stayed there, but it seemed like a while, so I took off, my wings were still damaged just a little bit, so I took it slow. Just a peaceful flight with not a care in the world. And for the first time in forever, I wasn't on the job. But I had to figure out how to help Dean. So I went to go talk to as many angels was I could. I scoured heaven looking for an angel that might know what to do, I found no angel with the information I needed. So I might as well return to my friends, and help Dean fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that! You reached the end of this chapter!  
> Tell us what you think about it!  
>  |  
>  |  
>  |  
>  V


	8. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FUCKING SORRY  
> I'VE BEEN A PROCRASTINATING BITCH  
> IT WAS PRE-FINALS THAT ACTUAL FINALS!  
> AND ARG!  
> We are so many chapter ahead of you so I'll make it up to y'all by posting every day.  
>  *Person in the in back row "Ya Right!"   
> So We will try to set up a schedule of posting on tuesdays and thursdays.   
> So with no further ado, the Fanfic.

I screwed up big time. Everything is to confusing now. I had this instinct in my head telling me how to act, behave,and was pushing me to be the main bitch of the land. And it was fucking irritating. I wonder if this was how Sam felt when lucifer was scrabbling his marbles. Oh Dam. Sammy. I need to get back to him. I just disappeared on his ass, leaving him there. I wasn't really me then, that freakin angel thing was starting to creep in.

"Hey Fat Ass! Look at my B E A Utiful wings. "

Fucking bitch. I like her, she kinda reminds me of Jo.

"What now Corn Flakes?"

"Are you as dumb as you are fat? I just  said, Look. At. My. Fucking. Wings. "

"I'm not look at them of that's what they do."

"Oh thats the end of that."

 **BAM.** A freaking freight train crashed into my back knocking me into the ground. Then that fucking instinct told me how to get her off of me. I tucked my wings into that other plane of existence ( I wonder what that looks like, just fucking wings floating around?) And rolled while using my grace to push myself off of the ground, then pushed my wings back here and slammed back on the ground with her under me. Oh FUCK I did it again. I need to learn how not to do this.

"Well DAMN Fat Ass, I knew you were heavy but I didn't need to know how heavy."

"Well then _maybe_ you shouldn't slam into the crazy psycho! "

"Oh hell, how would I have fun then. Now get the fuck off of me. "

"Only if you ask nicely"

"Will you fucking please get the fuck off of my fucking wings. "

"Sure Captin Crunch"

I pushed my wings forward, giving her a nice slap to the face, and stood back onto my feet. Now that I had a chance to see her wings I could admit that they were kinda pretty, they fit her well, they were black with a little bit of white in the center.

"There the wings of a [Pied flycatcher.](https://www.rspb.org.uk/Images/piefl_tcm9-17007.jpg?width=530&crop=\(522,712,1566,1300\)) All fast and crap. I could catch anything in flight. "

"Well damn, I hear a challenge in your voice there little angel. "

"Well then you hear correctly little stupid archangel of idiocy. "

"Well lets see if I can win. "

   She took of with amazing speed, her small wings working like to tomorrow, and hovered there waiting for me to begin the chase. I stood there for a second, and then I listened to to that little voice in my head that was telling me how to win this. I didn't listen to how it was telling me to put her in place though. I just flew. I took out my second pair of wings, using them for direction, and using my main pair for power. I was going so fast. Driving Baby didn't come close to this rush. I tilted my second pair of wings to the right, sending me into the beginnings of a curve, then turned my man pair suddenly, sending me into a insanely tight turn, right in the middle turn I tucked my wings in and dived.

"Had Enough Corn Flakes?!"

"Never Fat Ass. "

   Oh damn she was close. I flung my wings out, even using my second pair to shoot up. She had turned on a dime and followed me. Didn't she say flycatcher? That must  meant she was built for sharp turns? So I couldn't win that way. I had to find another way to win this or I would never hear the end of it. Ok lets see what I can use. I have rank, power, wings, and maybe speed. Ok, lets test that. I leveled out and looked behind me, she was close behind and whistling as she flew. I used only one pair to fly forward, and the second was used like a rutter, directing me. After she was close I began to use the second pair to push and made my third pair come out to direct me.

   Thats what I had over her, she had to us her only pair to do the directing and the power. I had three to do as I wish. I shot far ahead of her, leaving her to tire out. After I was a considerable distance ahead I rested my second pair, then after my main pair began to tire. I rested them and used my second and third pair to push. This continued till...

"Fine Fat Ass! You win only because you have 6 fucking wings. "

Finally I tucked my wings in and, just to rub it in, while I dove I used my third pair to send me into a corkscrew.

"Woooooo!!"

Oh shit, landing. I spun around, feet first and shot out all of my wings. Oh shit that hurts. After half a mile or so I only use my main pair to slowly descend to the ground.

"How did that feel Fat Ass?"

"Fucking Amazing. "

"That was great flying Dean. "

Oh damn, Cas

"Oh, Hi Cas. You saw that? "Please say no. please say yes. What the hell, no say no.

"Yes Dean I saw that. I guess that you are able to fly back to earth but, you are not safe enough yet. "

"What the hell do you mean. I'm all mojoed up and shit. "

"Thats exactly mean, you are now a target. You need your angel blade. "

"What do you mean? How do I get a angel blade "

"Well how the hell do you think we got our blades Fat Ass? Out of our ass? We have to fucking make them after we gain the approval of our archangel. Mine was the holy asswhole himself Lucifer. He was the one that taught me. "

"Well that explains why you're such a bitch. What about you Cas, who was yours?"

"My archangel was Gabriel. We were very close until the battle. "

"Ok, so how do I do this? "

"Well our blades are a manifestation of our grace. We forge it from a flight feather surrounded by the center of our grace. "

"That sounds like it hurts. "

"It does. "

"Well, thanks for the pep talk, lets do this. "

"Hey Fat Ass, remember to yank hard because the flight feathers are grounded in the bone. Have fun "

Oh hell. I might as well sit down to do this fucking chore. I brought my wing to sit in my lap. I wonder if it matters what feather I use.

_"It does Dean, the braver you are, meaning the farther you go, the more loyal and strong your blade will be. "_

_' Thanks Cas. '_

_"You're welcome Dean. "_

__

Well I can do pain, this will be nothing new right? _' Well you've never had wings before'_ a little unhelpful voice in my head said. Ok lets test exactly how sensitive these wings are. I tugged on the farthest father slightly and... **OH HELL NO! That fucking hurts!**

"How did that feel Fat Ass! "

"Oh Hell! How the _fuck_ did you do this. "

"We had big scary Archangels watching our moves, and this determined our placement. I only pulled the fourth from the end. "

"I pulled the second from the end. "

"Well Damn, I can't let you beat me. "

These wings are more sensitive than a dick. Hmm, interesting thought. Ok, lets do this. One. **Oh hell**. Two. **Oh Fuck**. Three.   **SON OF A BITCH!** _ **YANK!**_

" _ **MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD ALMIGHTY "**_

There was blood coating my feathers now. How was I going to get that out, a bath?

I looked over to cas and saw a pained expression on his face.

"Cas you ok. "

"I could feel that. That hurt way worse then when I did it. I'm glad I only went for the second."

"Gee, thanks.  What do I do with this now? "

"Pull on your grace and wrap it around that feather, almost like healing it. "

"Ya, but this time don't mate with it dumb ass. "

"I didn't mean to do that! "

"But you did! There had to be consent from both sides. "

"Dean, Sariel... Dean, wrap the grace around it before it dies. "

Ok, ok, ok. So, pull on my grace. I reached inside of myself to find that huge fucking ball of light, it wasn't really that hard to find, and pulled on one bit of it and pulled it through my arm and into the feather, wrapping it around the bloody quill and into every barb. I might have gotten to much grace because the metal like substance was slightly green and glowed and pulsed in time with my grace.

"Dean, good job. "

"Is it supposed to like this? All green and glowy and shit? "

"Truthfully, I've never seen a new archangel's blade up close. "

"Oh Great. So how do I know if i fucked up"

" You don't, so lets find out. Come on idiots, I'll guide you guys back to earth, then we can test out that bad mamma jamma. "

"Ok, lets go. "

" Well first I need to teach your dumb ass how to fly to heaven. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment  
> I mean look  
> its right here. Do it  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> V


	9. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME!  
> ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ  
> I'M ACTUALLY POSTING ON THE DAY I SAID I WOULD  
> YAY!  
> (*・∀・*)人(*・∀・*)
> 
> So, here is that Sam chapter I didn't warn you about. Bad, Bad Rox.  
>  **SERIOUS WARNINGS!**  
>  **Sam does some serious GRAPHIC TORTURE!**  
>  I let all that hidden dark me out is here, and will continue to do so  
> PLEASE tell me how this is! Please!
> 
> Without further fuckory  
> Here is the chapter  
> ψ(*｀ー´)ψ  
> I lied...

Life was harder now.

   Not just because Dean was dead, or gone, or what ever the hell he was. Not just because of the new enemies that I made. Or the fucking fact that this demon bitch was useless. It was because I was so fucking angry now, and I can't figure out at who. I mean sure my brother has fucking died before would help me or shit but. Nope. This time that fucker can't be killed, or be found. Because for some fucking reason, all the fucking angels are FUCKING GONE.

" _Please!_ I've told you everything I know!. "

Who knew demons could be so whiny?

"Oh, I know that. I'm just treating my anger, and well, you happen to be here. So If you can give me any information on Dean, why not tell me last thing. Its very simple really.  Where. Is. Crowley. And then, maybe, maybe, I'll kill you. "

"Please..I don't.. **PLEASE**! "

Well, lets see if I can live up this quality of my brother's work. I might have not be taught by a demon, but I can sure as hell get this bitch scream. Lets try cutting all of the nerves in her feet, then up to her legs, and then to her back. Oh, this will be so much fun.

"You have about 5 fucking seconds bitch. One." Ok lets get the demon blade for this. "Two." Coat it in some holy water. "Three." Dip it in some rock salt. "Four." I think i'm going to recite only the first half of the long exorcism for this.

"OK! OK! He isn't in hell. Thats all I know! I swear! "

Oh, that solves fucking nothing. But I guess I'll kill the bitch. I'll stab her in the shoulder and let the holy water and salt run through her veins, slowly hurting her. While the blade kills her just as slowly.

So I step forward and do just that. When the blade slid home in the boney park of her shoulder, she screamed, tossing her head back, then slumped forward in her chains. If she wasnt a demon, I would say that she passed  out.

" **YOU SAID YOU WOULD KILL ME!** "

"I said I might, And I am, just very, very, slowly. I'll be back in a hour to add salt to that wound. "

"WAIT! WAIT! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Finally, the bitch is making some sense.

"Well, well, was that so hard? "

I walked back over to her mutilated body, not exactly believing that she wasn't just trying to waist my time. Demons are tricky, stubborn bastards, kinda ironic if you think that they are the ones that cracked down in hell.

"He will kill me for this. "

"Oh hell really? I guess I'll just let you free then."

I grab the handle of the knife

"Tell." _Twist._ "Me" _Twist_. "Where he is. "

   At every twist she screamed a bit more, cracked a bit more. Against popular belief, demons are crap at taking pain, or torturing. They are demons because they are the ones that couldn't handle it. That made my life so much easier. She screamed and then slumped even more in her raised bounds. The chains had her raised only an inch above the concrete floor, give her the illusion of freedom.

"Please! I promise! Just let me have use of my hands so I can talk to the demon who is with him! She is there _satisfying_ his needs now. You guys fucked him up so badly. He isn't even a demon now. He has _feelings_ and..."

**SLAP!**

"Shut _up_ bitch. I don't care about your stupid woes and shit. I'm going to make him human and then you guys can do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care, just make him suffer. "

A look of relief flashed on her face. She thought that she was going to live through this encounter... I'll just let her believe that till I get what I want.

"So how about this. I don't let your arms free, only your hands. then you do whatever you need to do or else I will leave your slimy ass here. Got it?"

She only nodded, but I guess there wasn't much else she could do, I had her tightly bound.

  So I walked away from the bitch to go get some more chains to go around her upper arm and shoulder. Even if I needed the bitch, I couldn't even give her the _chance_ of escape. I don't want to kill her before I have to. I need to know where Crowley is. I walked up with the chains and secured then to the hook like with the rest of them. After I was satisfied with how it was tied, I released the hold on her hands and elbows. She looked ridiculous like this, but hey, who the hell cares.

"I need a bowl, copper if you can, and about a cup of your blood if I'm going to do anything _'Boy king'_. "

Holy hell has it been long since I've been called that. That bitch has some nerves to call me that. And now, it just brings up old urges to drink from this bitch, to feel that power that comes along with it. But, if I was to drink the tempting syrup, I could never close the gates. I guess the bitch got to cocky. I'll have to teach her better.

"You like calling names bitch? Seeing as I don't give a damn, I'll just give you some more incentive to be nice and quiet."

    Will she ever learn that being a smart ass will get her nowhere? I rubbed salt in some of her open cuts, causing her to scream, but now that her hands were free, she started trying to take a grab at me, causing me to not only rub salt, but clean them out with some holy water. After a while, she finally gave up trying to fight it. I hate this training period of keeping demon. So redundant.

"Have you had enough? "

When she didn't answer, I slowly started to scrap the end of the demon blade against her skin, causing her to flinch away. She wasn't fully broken. Not just yet. 

"Yes... I'll contact her now. Please..."

    Finally, she is to worn out to try anything. Now was the time. I grabbed one of the syringes I brought along with me, and brought it up to my arm. I remember a time when I had to have dean with to get my shots, afraid of the needle. Dean had to be with me. he was the only person that could convince me to not fight it, and now, I am used to them. After the syringe was full with my blood, I grabbed a copper bowl from my bag. ( It is amazing how many spell require a copper bowl, and if it is not copper, it will , literally , blow up in your face.)  I already knew what to do, so I squeezes my blood out of the syringe and into the bowl.

"So if I'm doing all the work, why do you need your hands? "

"Because..."

"Did you just use this to get your hands free?"

Silence from her end.

"Well, you will do this for me, and then we will talk about that. "

She didn't lash out or fight it, she simply nodded. Man did I wear her down, that or she is trying to trick me. Which is not an unlikely scenario. Well the worst she can do is call for reinforcements, which would only give me new way to get what I want.

  I walked over to her and held out the bowl of blood. She look over the edge, flashed her eyes black, and began chanting in a mutilated form of latin. It never occurred to me that the demons had their own language like the angels. So while I couldn't understand all of what she was saying, I knew enough that she was not only calling for the demon, but she was also giving her our location. So instead of stopping her, I let her continue. I might need to confirm what she tells me. After chanting in her tongue, she suddenly stopped and a spiked ball of blood formed in the center, creating a noise, one that sounded like a scratch and a hiss, pressed into one. This was their true language, the latin-like speak was for spells, but this was for speaking without fear of eavesdropping.

"Yes mam, I understand."

Another round of hissing.

"I was wondering if the king was still at his previous location..."

A sharp scratch.

"No mam, I just have paper from field workers about the movement of the younger brother that he asked for and I need to drop them by. "

A pause before the return.

"Yes mam..."

After the ball at the center of the bowl sunk back into the pool of blood around it. She sat back, looking satisfied. The call to her superior has renewed her spirit, that would make this a little harder. Now she had the safety net of reinforcements. Unluckily for her, she wouldn't be alive when they got here.

"Where is he?"

she smirked.

"He is in baltimore, the raven hotel, fifth floor, honeymoon suite. Now if you would be ever so kind to let me go, as our agreement said. "

"Oh well, that agreement broke when you told her where we are, and you just misinterpreted what I said. What I meant was that I would kill you, and Now I will just kill you slowly." and at her surprised look, "You didn't think that I could understand that demonic latin? Well, you are as dumb as the rest of your kind then. So now that that agreement broke, I think I'm going to find out exactly how long it will take your ' _friends'_ to find you at the bottom of the lake."

"I know that I can't drown right?"

"Oh yes I know, I'm counting on it. Thats why I'm going to not only stab you, and cuff you in those chains that don't let you out of that pretty little meat suit, and dump you into a saltwater pool... I'm going to bless the water into holy water as well. And when you get out, if you do I mean, please come and visit me. "

   And i'f I thought she was screaming before, when I pulled those cuffs out, she lost it. Not only screaming with her meat suits voice, but her own. Her true voice could only be described as gruttal,  deep, wavering growl. That quickly stopped when I put a salted metal rod through her jaw and skull, curving it so that it couldn't come back out. Effectively shutting her mouth. When she could no longer scream, she just cried. Her own tears working against her, with their natural salt. She was a horrible sight. Chained in a rusted barn, her chest cut open, a jagged curved bar sticking out of her head, and red, sizzling tracks of tears. Then I got to work, dragging her to a nearby saltwater pool, known to be 50 feet deep, and tossed her in. Blessing it didn't take long, but even then, I could see the bubbles coming from the deep, her last breaths used on futile screaming.

She should have just kept her mouth shut.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe end of the chapter!  
> Please tell me how we did!  
> I promise *cough* that I will post on tuesday.  
> Now  
> Write  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> V


End file.
